Mer-Cat (Rare Cat)
Mer-Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form increases defense, range and movement speed, and attacks gain area effect. Cat Evolves into Commando Cat at level 10. Evolves into Cameraman Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Very High attack power and DPS for a Rare Cat. *Strong against Floating enemies. *Might survive a lethal strike. *Moderate health and attack rate. *Fairly fast production rate *True Form grants Area Attack and greatly improves HP, speed, and range. *Very cost-effective. Cons: *Extremely slow movement speed. *Short-ranged attacks. *Single-target outside of True Form. *True form has slightly longer time between attacks Strategy/Usage *While not too useful before True Form, Cameraman Cat is an extremely efficient DPS unit against Floating enemies. A big enough stack of these will reduce even the mighty Teacher Bun Bun to rubble — let alone his son. *However, Cameraman Cat's true utility lies in her other stats. If you look at them, you'll notice that Cameraman Cat's stats are just about 1/2 of Castaway Cat's. This doesn't make Cameraman Cat a bootleg Castaway, however; Cameraman costs about 50% of what Castaway costs, and has a whopping 16 second shorter recharge time! Because of this, Cameraman can be used to support Castaway Cat in his usual role — not freezing Aliens, that is, but being an effective mid-ranged damage dealer, especially against Floating enemies. *Despite the first two forms being very poor (due to their low range, glass health, and single target attack), the True Form becomes much better. It is exceptionally spammable and deals high damage, especially to Floating enemies. *"Research UP" Combos like Biohazard and Bony Bone can be used to make Cameraman Cat even more spammable than it already is, though keep in mind that it will drain money quickly. With proper meatshielding, its True Form is extremely useful in Headshaker (Insane). *If the player has also Bahamut Cat's TF, Cameraman Cat can help a lot in Lots O' Lion (Deadly) and Tiny Horns (Deadly). *One of her talents gives her the critical hit ability, allowing her to be used against metal enemies, however the chance is rather low. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $360 *Chapter 2: $540 *Chapter 3: $720 Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Survives: Upgrades chance to survive lethal strikes by 5% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Critical: Adds 2% chance for critical hit (Cost: 50 NP) * Resist Wave: Reduces wave damage by 23%, increases by 3% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A true mermaid, complete with a tail and hair that floats like it's underwater. Attacks by doing a back-flip, slapping enemies with her tail *Evolved Form: Abandons the mermaid look, dons a hat and some camouflage for a soldier aesthetic. Attack is the same as previous form *True Form: A photographer now, complete with headband and many pockets. Still back-flips for attack, but now also snaps a picture halfway through said flip. Trivia *The attack animation of True Form lasts 1f longer than Normal and Evolved one because Cameraman Cat flashes her camera before doing the rest of its attack animation. *In Mer-Cat's description "a mermaid who came onshore to meet a prince" is a reference to The Little Mermaid,. Gallery Screenshot_2016-01-09-22-23-30.png|Normal form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-01-09-22-23-32.png|Evolved form description (EN) cameramancatdescription.png|True form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-10-23-12-26-57.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot_2016-10-23-12-27-03.png|Evolved form description (JP) Screenshot_2016-10-23-12-26-47.png|True form description (JP) mercatattackanimation.gif|Mer-Cat's attack animation commandocatattackanimation.gif|Commando Cat's attack animation cameramancatattackanimation.gif|Cameraman Cat's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/150.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Rocker Cat | Juliet Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Resist Wave Cats